


8-In the Library

by Artiosidhe



Series: Blue Roses [8]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Magic-Users, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiosidhe/pseuds/Artiosidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italics represent either thoughts or the translation to another language. Assume the characters are speaking Japanese.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... I'm just a fan of Bisco Hatori. I do add my own spin on the fan fictions I create, including changing the characters a bit.</p><p>If you find a problem or typo... please let me know it's important to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	8-In the Library

_(Penny's POV)_

During a free period, I sneak away to the library before my last lecture of the day. As I walk through the doors, I look towards the broken window. Its now repaired and looks as perfect as it once did. From out of the library windows, I can see the clock tower. 

 _Poor girl. To be stuck in that tower for her afterlife..._ _I'll have to take her some offerings._ I think sullenly. 

I walk over to the case of books, looking intensely at the covers. I gently brush my finger tip over the bindings. I sense someone behind me and turn quickly. Letting my breath out slowly, I see a tall figure at the end of the aisle. 

"Oh, Morinozuka-san... you surprised me!" I say, smiling courteously. He comes to stand beside me. 

"What are you looking for?" 

_His voice sounds like thunder._

"Oh nothing in particular, just something to read." I shrug. 

"Ah." He nods. 

We stand in silence for a moment. Its slightly awkward, neither of us knowing how to continue the conversation. 

After a while I say, "Have any recommendations?" He thinks for a moment, then stands behind me. He pauses for a moment before reaching above my head and taking a book with a blue cover off the shelf. I turn to face him, disliking having someone so close to my back. He gently inspects it before handing it to me. 

"The Spring of My Life by Kobayashi Issa. One of the three famous haiku poets." I say looking at the book gently. 

"You've read it?"

I blush, "No, I've just heard of the title and author.... Thank you." He places his right hand above me and leans close to me. I try to back away, but the bookshelf is behind me. I tense, ready for a fight. He gently lowers his head, seeing my body stiffen. He's face is very close to mine, he inclines his head slowly to the right and inhales deeply. He closes his eyes for a moment. 

"You smell like honey." He says slowly. He opens his eyes and back off. I break out in light laughter. I cover my mouth to keep from being scolded. Mori-san places his right hand on the back of his head, seeming slightly embarrassed. 

"Sorry!" I raise my hands in front of me, book cradled in my arm. "I wasn't expecting that!" 

"Its okay..." He murmurs. "I noticed you smelled sweet earlier." He blushes slightly. 

"Its okay, you just... " I smile politely. 

"Scared you?" He asks knowingly. 

"Yeah." 

"Sorry."

"Its okay, I just get nervous when people are at my back."

"I wouldn't attack you, let alone from behind."

"Perhaps. But I'd be giving you a chance to prove yourself wrong if I let you." I say, shrugging. His eyes darken and his brow furrows. 

"I understand." He murmurs. 

"Thank you." I murmur back. 


End file.
